chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lola Stevens
Senior Airman Lola Stevens was a female Mobian rabbit Air Force pilot who flew under the banner of the Royal Air Force. As a young flight cadet, Stevens trained and specialized in transport flights rather than all out combat. After contact with Humanity in 3234, Stevens sought to transfer over to the United Nations Space Command Defense Force as a dropship pilot to get soldiers and civilians to where the needed to go. However, doing such a transfer would not be easy as any individual wishing to transfer to another branch of service needed a sponsor to advocate such a switch. In this she found the aid of Captain Austin Ferell, a fellow pilot. In 3235, Stevens was still working on her transfer, but she had secued herself a position on the UNSC Othello, ''a frigate. During this year, she also met one of her childhood idols: Sally Alicia Acorn, the princess of Knothole. The princess was to be taken to TB-44110b, a planet far out of the way from most colonies. Here, she would transport the princess to wherever she needed to go. Stevens survived the crash of the ''Currie on the surface of TB-44110b and immediately formed an antagonistic relationship with John Copper, another Mobian survivor of the crash. Stevens was suspicious of Copper from the instant of the landing. Stevens kept her eye on Copper as the crew made their way to an abandoned research station on the planet's surface. She would kill Copper after mistakenly accusing him of killing one of the researchers, Evelyn Mercer. She was captured by the mercenary Roderick Goethe who had been sent to eliminate the rest of the crew and capture a select few of them. Stevens was informed of her mistake just before she was shot in the head with a small caliber firearm. She died regretting her decision to act rashly. Stevens' body was immediately thrown into the cold of the environment, but was recovered by ODST rescue units and was brought back to Mobius for a proper burial. She would be buried in her flight suit and would have her helmet placed with her in her grave. Equipment As a pilot, Lola dons a standard flight suit as well as a specialized helmet that was of Human make, but allows it to fit a Mobian skull. This would allow her to be able to connect better with the equipment in the cockpit of Human small ships, most notably dropships. She wears a ballistic vest to cover herself when in combat. It is composed of a specialized Dragon Weave-type combat skin that flattens on impact to give less penetration potential for wayward rounds. In addition to this, Stevens ensures that she has some form of a utility belt on at all times. In ground combat, Stevens has found that she has excelled at using Designated Marksmen Rifles, a class of weapon that bridges the gap between battle rifles and sniper rifles. The weapon that she is most fond of using is the ROC7 DMR, a long barrelled weapon that is useful for hitting targets at long range without needing the high powered scope of larger rifles. Behind the Scenes *The character of Lola Stevens was based on the character of Lola Bunny, who is a Loony Toons character. The use of the name is something of a nod towards the character herself, but I found that there was another angle: both Lola and Sally have something in common with one another. In the film production Space Jam, the actress credited for voicing Lola was Kathrine Soucie, the same woman who had done the voice for Sally Acorn in the Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM show. I knew of this connection a bit before, but it was neat to finally place it inside, especially since Sally and Stevens interact with one another. I imagine them speaking in nearly the same voice, oblivious. *Lola Bunny herself never had a last name, so to make things a bit more subtle, I decided to grant her one so that the connection wasn't quite as clear at first, but could be figured out with some lateral thinking. List of Appearances *Journal of Sally Acorn (First Appearance) Category:Character Category:Mobian Category:Military Category:UNSC